


secret love song

by DlBELLA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, i love that tag sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: Masumi’s tired of not pretending to be in love with Sakuya.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	secret love song

**Author's Note:**

> SMALL TRIGGER WARNING FOR A MENTION OF INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA <3
> 
> i hate that i took the time to tag every character and there’s not all even mentioned in this fic

Ever since Masumi met the sunshine boy known as Sakuya Sakuma, he knew he was in love with the older boy. With a smile that could be compared to the beauty and brightness of the sun itself, and the determination he had to get better at acting and being onstage... Masumi couldn’t control his heart around Sakuya.

Masumi and Sakuya got together shortly after their first successful play on the stage in front of an audience. They happened to both go to the bathroom at the same time and Sakuya was crying tears of joy as he washed his hands in one of the sinks, so Masumi took it upon himself to kiss all the falling tears away. Sakuya was red and stuttering, and Citron and Tsuzuru didn’t exactly care much that they became roommates the very next day. 

But Sakuya was unusually scared of coming out, both to the Troupe and to the rest of Hanasaki Private Academy. He grew up with a lot of internalized homophobia so he was scared to come out to practically anyone, plus the girls at Hana High might rip him a new one for taking away their favorite bachelor.

Sakuya and Masumi came up with a plan that would most likely do more harm than help, but Sakuya was desperate for no one to find out about their new romantic relationship. Masumi would flirt constantly with Izumi, their 20-something director, pretending to be in love with her.

Masumi would do anything for Sakuya, so he agreed, though hesitantly as he knew this would hurt Sakuya and possibly their entire relationship. So began their absolutely terrible plan.

The Summer Troupe auditions was where it began. Masumi pretended to be angry at the new “rivals” that he thought would come between him and Izumi. Izumi, Matsukawa, Tsuzuru, Itaru, and even Citron looked surprised at the flirting that Masumi attempted with Izumi every single day. The Summer Troupe never had met him before so they didn’t have anything to be surprised by.

Throughout Izumi and Tsuzuru working with the Summer Troupe to practice for their play, Masumi tried to get Sakuya to let him stop the pretending. He constantly mentioned Tenma and Yuki’s banter and how it seemed to be like flirting sometimes, and even Tsuzuru and Kazunari and their longing looks at each other. But Sakuya hated the idea of coming out so damn much, so he would shake his head and Masumi would inaudibly sigh and hold his boyfriend in his strong arms.

It was when all four of the Troupes were established that they then came out. Masumi had more than enough of the many couples in the dorms that he snapped at Sakuya one evening as they laid in their shared bed.

“Sunshine,” he starts one night as Sakuya lays in his arms, causing the mentioned boy to look up at him with questioning eyes, “I can’t do this pretending not to be in love with you and flirting with the Director anymore. I want to kiss you on the couch like Tsuzuru and Kazunari constantly do. I want to cuddle with you during the Company movie nights like Hisoka and Azuma do. I want to make out with you after morning practice like Banri and Juuza always do. I want you to cling onto me while I make curry like Taichi does a lot with Omi. I want to press you against a wall and make out with you and make everyone in the room groan at us because that’s the fifth time we’ve done it in a single week just like Tenma and Yuki do all the time. I want to show you I love you any way I can and everywhere I want to; I want to show the world that you’re mine. Please let me.” By the end of his speech, Sakuya’s crying, trying to form words to respond to his boyfriend with.

“I-I-I’m sorry, Masumi. I didn’t realize how much I was hurting you by not wanting to come out. My f-family was very religious so I grew up hating who I was and who I liked,” Sakuya pauses his sentence, choking out a few sobs, Masumi’s heart breaking with each and every one, “b-but I really should have realized sooner that it was more than okay to come out. I’m so so sorry, how can I make this up to you?” 

“Please let us come out tomorrow.” Masumi wipes his boyfriend’s tears away from his face, kissing the older’s forehead and then his lips.

“I’d like that,” Sakuya’s bright smile is back, which Masumi can somehow see in the dark room which is only lit up by the moonlight and a distant nightlight.

“I love you so much, Sakky.”

“I love you too, Sumi.”

♡

Masumi is somewhat of a little shit so tells Sakuya his plan in the morning right when they wake up; they’re gonna come out at breakfast.

Everyone who’s part of the Mankai Company is sitting in the living room, taking part in breakfast. It feels like it’s been ages since everyone was up and home to be part of breakfast, so Omi and Izumi and Matsukawa made sure to make something everyone would like, which included Omi looking hard for a recipe for something with plenty of marshmallows for the dorm’s resident Sleeping Beauty.

Sakuya took one look at his omelette as he sat at the dining table with Izumi, Sakyo, Tsumugi, Tasuku, Homare, and Citron, and cleared his throat to raise his voice slightly. “Babe,” he started loudly, abruptly stopping the chatter that rang throughout the living room, the new silence slightly unnerving him, “c-can you get me the salt?” 

Everyone stares at each other... Sakuya was dating someone? He had someone to call babe? A couple of eyes widened as Masumi got up from the couch and jogged to the kitchen to grab the salt shaker from one of the cabinets, he then suddenly appeared at Sakuya’s side.

“You can have it,” Sakuya reached for the glass object only for the salt shaker to be moved away from his grasp, “if I can have a taste of your miso soup,” Masumi teased his boyfriend. Sakuya pouted softly (something Masumi found absolutely adorable but would never admit it to the entire room) but grabbed his warm soup bowl and the Chinese soup spoon that sat right next to it. The younger set the salt shaker on the table, and Sakuya salted his omelette as Masumi sipped the soup from the soup spoon.

It was when Masumi kisses Sakuya as a thank you that the room exploded at the two, namely Tsuzuru, Taichi, and Izumi. The newly revealed couple giggle softly and kiss yet again, the entire room in perfect chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if I even like this so ,,, uh please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed even just a lil bit 💖💖💞💕💗 -your least fav masusaku stan


End file.
